


Borrowed Time (Profound Bond)

by meangreenlimabean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meangreenlimabean/pseuds/meangreenlimabean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm playing around with the idea of Castiel discovering the fandom for the Carver Edlund books.  What is our angel up to?  Mid season 6-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For someone older than dirt, Castiel had a lot to learn, and he knew it.  One lazy Saturday, when the Winchesters did not require his help, he found a small town library and decided to teach himself as much as he could about the internet.

He had to use one of the fake IDs that Dean had given him to get a library card and sign in on one of the computers.  He had watched Sam use a laptop plenty of times, but this was different.   The librarian tried to be helpful.  “No, double click,” she told him again, as he struggled with the mouse.  Finally she opened a search page for him.  “Just type in what you want, and click this button.”  She walked away, exasperated.

Cas frowned at the monitor.  Under a photo of the library, there was a little white box.  What would you like to find?  He glanced over the keyboard and poked a few letters.   _god_

The screen flooded with text.   _About 290,000 results found.  Narrow results?_

 

* * *

 

Dean took a long drink from his beer, and set it down with a grin.  “Why the hell don’t we do this more often?”  His voice was already a little slurred.  Two women were watching him from a few tables over.

Sam had to chuckle.  “You know exactly why.”  He followed Dean’s gaze and shook his head in amusement.  “Hey, where’s Cas?” he wondered aloud.

Dean snapped his attention back.  “I gave him the night off.  Besides, he’s a little rusty, it screws with my game.”  He smiled at the women again and they turned away giggling, whispering between themselves.

 

* * *

 

Cas was scrolling through another page of search results.   _dean winchester_

This time the results were all news stories.  He tapped the arrow key and scanned headline after headline of the times Dean had been arrested that made the paper.  The more Cas looked, the more upset he became.  He tried a different search.

 _dean and sam_  

Before he clicked the button, he considered how many people currently alive had those names.  He sighed in frustration.  Then he added two words.

_and castiel_

This time only a few thousand results came back, and they all seemed oddly similar.  There were a few links to purchase books, and a few pages he didn’t quite understand.  He squinted as rows and rows of words flashed by.  Something caught his attention and he scrolled back up, sure he had misread.

_...of course **Dean** is in love wit…_

He didn’t quite understand the tight feeling in his chest as he clicked on the words and the page loaded.

 

* * *

 

Sam pushed away his plate and sighed.  “So what next?  Want to catch a movie?”

“I don’t know, I’m in no hurry.” Dean smirked.  The two women were getting up from their booth and looking his direction.  “Besides, it’s about to get good.”

Sam was distracted by his phone chirping.  He had a text from Cas.

_is dean with you sam where are you_

Sam held his phone up to show Dean the message before he wrote back.

“Weird,” Dean said, puzzled, but too tipsy to be concerned.

 

* * *

 

Castiel was hunched over the keyboard, typing with intense focus.

howismynamealreadytaken: _thank you once again ms licker_

howismynamealreadytaken: _you have been extremely helpful_

howismynamealreadytaken: _i hope to repay your kindness someday_

samlicker81: _no problem sweetie, good luck!!!!_

samlicker81: _let us know how it works out ;-) fingers crossed_

Cas finally sat back and looked around.  He had lost track of time, he must have been on that website for over an hour.  He checked his phone and found the reply from Sam.  His forehead creased with worry.  He would have to move quickly.

 

* * *

 

Dean and Sam now had company at their booth.  A pretty blond was practically sitting in Dean’s lap.  He raised his beer to Sam in cheers, but there was a brunette in the way.  Dean laughed.  “Ready to go now, little brother?”

Sam’s response was muffled and he held up one finger at Dean.

The blond tugged his face back in her direction.  “So, where are you staying?”

“Motel around the corner,” he said, his voice sultry.  “Will you be joining me?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” she purred.

 

* * *

 

Dean made a mental note of which door the brunette dragged Sam into before he unlocked his own room.  He gave the blond another rough kiss as he shut the door behind them.  He pulled away just for a second to flick on the lights.  “Cas?”  Dean’s stomach dropped as he saw the motionless body lying on one of the motel beds.  He rushed over.

“Who the hell is that?” the woman asked, confused, and more than a little drunk.

“His name was Jimmy,” another voice came from behind.

Dean whipped around to see another woman standing by the door they had just come in.  “What happened,” he demanded.

“He’s not hurt.  His body is in a sort of coma at the moment.”  She took a few steps closer, moving oddly, her posture stiff.  Her straight black hair stopped just at her shoulders.  She stared at Dean for a moment before turning to the blond.  “You may go.”

Dean sighed.  “Rain check?” he offered.

The woman gave a harsh smile.  “Not likely,” she snapped, before storming out.

Dean locked the door after her.  As he turned around, the strange woman was mere inches away.  He stepped back, knocking against the door.  “Geez, lady, personal space.  Friggin angels.”  Her striking blue eyes studied him.  She felt familiar.  Dean huffed impatiently.  “What are you, related to him or something?”

She frowned, tilting her head.  “Why would you ask that?”

He slid away from between her and the door.  “I don’t know.  You sort of look like him, I guess.”

A smile broke across her face.  “Is that a good thing?”

Dean stared blankly.  He realized after a moment that she actually wanted an answer.  “Uh… sure, I suppose.  He’s not a bad looking guy, not that I would…”  His answer was cut off when she kissed him.

It was a good kiss, and Dean made no move to stop her.  She kissed him softly at first, testing the waters.  Then her hands came up behind his head, running her fingers through his hair, forcing his mouth open with hers.

She pulled away, leaving Dean gasping.  She licked her lips, tasting the faint traces of beer from his mouth.  “What that enjoyable for you?”

He rubbed a hand over his face.  “Now hold on just a sec.  You gonna tell me what’s going on?  Is he alright?”  He motioned to the body behind him.

“He’s absolutely fine,” she assured him.  “This seemed like the safest place to keep the vessel for the time being.”

Dean’s eyes grew wide.  “Wait, you’re not saying… you mean Cas left his vessel?  Is he in some kind of trouble?”

She smiled.  “There’s no trouble.  Castiel is perfectly safe.  He chose to do this."  She moved in and kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was confused, and a little worried, but the alcohol blurred everything.  He pulled his eyes away from Cas… no, Jimmy’s motionless form.  “Is he coming back?”

The dark-haired woman stood very close, her gaze steady.  “Yes.”

“Do I have to work for every damn answer?  When is he coming back?”

He saw the corner of her mouth twitch, almost a smile.  “That depends on you, Dean Winchester.”  Without further ado, she pulled her shirt up over her head and dropped it to the floor.

Dean’s eyebrows shot up.  He tried to be a gentleman and look away, but his willpower was not very strong at the moment.  Her bra was cobalt blue and trimmed with lace; the color almost matched her eyes.  Dean stood dumbfounded while she unbuttoned his shirt, staring at all that tan skin before him.  She tugged the flannel down off his arms, then slipped her hands under his t-shirt.  The feel of her fingers on his bare skin finally clicked his brain back into gear.  “Hey, lady, whoa!”  He caught her by the wrists.  “What… what’s the game here?”

She cocked her head to the side, and it made something tighten in his gut.  “There is no game,” she told him.  “I’m here to have intercourse with you.  If you’re opposed to that…” she calmly dropped her arms to her sides.

“I’m not… I just….” Dean stumbled over his words.  Never in his life had he questioned a half naked woman throwing herself at him.  But this didn’t seem like just any woman.  Not even technically a woman, if he really thought about it.  Dean had never really considered if angels could get laid.  Anna was still human when they had their night together, and once she got her grace back she’d never shown interest in a second go.

“Dean,” the woman’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.  She watched him quizzically, her eyes narrowed.  It made his stomach twist up again.

“This sounds great and all, but I don’t really get why you’re here.  And if Cas is gone…” he rubbed a hand over his face, not really sure what he was trying to say.  The alcohol wasn’t helping his thought process.

She gave a hint of a smile.  “You’re worried about him.”

“Yeah.  I guess I am.”  He slumped down to sit on the bed.

“That is ...pleasing to hear,” she said cryptically.  She laid the palm of her hand against his face, and he closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.  “Dean, would it put your mind at ease to know that he arranged this?”

Dean’s eyes shot open.  “He… Cas… he what?!?”

She studied his face, speaking carefully.  “Castiel made all the preparations before leaving his vessel.  He was very specific in choosing this body.  Do you find it attractive?”  She ran her hands over her curves as she spoke, not attempting to be sensual or teasing, but more like the way you might squeeze a tomato before picking it.

Dean snapped his mouth shut.  He tried to speak, but had to swallow hard before any sound would come out.  “You’re telling me that Cas…” he pointed a finger toward Jimmy’s unconscious body “...picked out this chick for me to… to…”

“To engage in sexual congress,” she finished for him.  “That’s right.”  Her eyes sparkled, pleased that they were finally on the same page.  “Shall we begin then?”  She unzipped her slacks and let them fall to the floor.

Dean blinked rapidly at the sight of more blue lace, and a lot more skin.  “Hang on, hang on.”  He put up his hands to stop her, his breath hitching when his fingers made contact with the warm skin of her hips.  “Um, alright… kudos on the choice of… uh, body…” his cheeks were flushed and he felt a little dizzy.  All those beers were catching up with him.  “What about the girl you’re riding with?  I just… is she good with all this?”

“Yes, of course,” she assured him.  “Not only is she completely accepting of the plan, she has offered to assist however possible.  With the... technical workings, you might say; this being an unfamiliar vessel for me.”

“She’s helping.  Awesome.”  Dean was completely stunned.  “So it’s like a threesome, only the two of you are sharing a brain.”

She thought that over.  “Exactly, yes.”

“Can I ask you something?”  He grimaced.  “Shit, I’m definitely going to lose my man card for this.  Will Cas get his feelings hurt if I turn down this little surprise party?”  He rubbed a hand over the back of his head.

Her jaw tightened, and he almost missed it.  Her gaze grew just a little colder as she took a step back.  “If that is what you prefer, I can assure you he won’t harbor any resentment.”  She stood up tall, looking strangely defiant for a woman in just her underwear.

Dean fought a smile.  He ducked his head, but it was too late; he was practically giggling.  He couldn’t stop himself.  The alcohol, combined with the utter strangeness of the situation, had finally gotten to him.

The woman’s eyes flared with indignation.  “What do you find humorous in this, Dean?” she demanded.

He let out a little wheeze as he tried to be serious.  “I’m so sorry.  Sweetheart, you’re… well, you’re hot.  But this is all just too friggin weird.”  He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.  He was completely unprepared for when she shoved him onto his back.

The angel climbed over him on the bed, straddling his hips.  Before he could react, she had yanked his t-shirt off and bent down to place open-mouth kisses down his chest.

 _Feisty women_ , Dean told himself, _this was his weakness_.  Part of him loved being pushed around a bit.  He let his eyes shut as her lips and tongue worked over his torso.  He was more than happy to let her take the lead.  The bedroom was his favorite place to hand over control to someone else.  Her determined hands went to his belt and tugged it roughly out of the loops.

He propped himself up on his elbows to watch as she removed his jeans and tossed them aside.  He licked his lips, grinning with anticipation as she hooked a finger in the waist of his boxer briefs.  She paused, studying his expression.  Then she ripped his boxers in two.

“Hey,” he began, but she pressed a finger to his lips.

She leaned down over him.  “I know you, Dean Winchester,” she said, her voice low.  “I’ve studied what you love and hate.  I’ve seen your naked soul and every molecule of your DNA.  So shut up and show me a little respect.”

Dean’s mouth fell open in shock, but he didn’t have time to think before her mouth pressed over his, and her hand wrapped around his erection.  Desperate noises came from his throat as she stroked him.  His hands cupped around her neck as they kissed, their tongues moving roughly.  A slow twist of her hand made his hips buck against the mattress.

He pushed her back, just an inch.  “This won’t last very long if you keep doing that,” he panted.  She nodded, but her expression didn’t change.  He carefully moved her hand away.  “We need to take care of you, too.”  His fingers trailed from her shoulder down to the crook of her elbow.  “At least, if things still work the same with an angel on board.”

She looked distracted for a second, then her mouth twisted into a smirk.  “My vessel is very enthusiastic about your suggestion.  I am interested to learn why.”

Dean tried not to figure that out for now.  Trying to slow himself, he kissed her again.  He slid his arms around her and expertly unfastened the hooks of the bra, letting it fall off her shoulders.  He let his hands wander over her breasts, then he followed with his mouth.  Eyes closed, he took his normal route, licking her neck, teasing her nipples with his tongue, spending more time on the places that made her breath catch.

She allowed him to press her down onto her back, despite the immense strength he knew was there.  As he trailed his lips over her stomach, he glanced up and was surprised to find her watching him.  He pressed his mouth to the underside of her breast, a favorite move of his that usually caused a woman throw her head back with pleasure.  The angel gasped, digging fingers digging the bedcovers, but her gaze never faltered.  He found himself unable to look away from her fierce blue eyes.

He moved back up so his face was directly over hers, and she lifted a hand to his face.  He slid his hand inside her lace underwear, pleased to find how wet she was.  Her lips parted and her back arched.  He slipped one finger inside her, then a second.  She didn’t look away.  He began to move his fingers, turning his wrist to further tease her with his thumb, and she dug her nails into his shoulder.  They never broke eye contact.

Dean had never experienced anything so intense, and it was beginning to unnerve him.  Part of him wanted to get this over with before it got weirder.  He forced himself to look away, and busied himself with removing those lacey blue panties.  As he tugged them down and off, a flash of silver caught his eye.  His hunter instincts made his whole body go rigid as he lept back.

The woman on the bed was brandishing an angel blade.  He stumbled away, landing hard on the floor.  He was suddenly angry with himself for being so reckless.  What if Cas wasn’t behind this little scenario after all, and it was a trap to catch him off guard?  He scrambled up, getting carpet burn on some uncomfortable places in the process.  “What the hell?” he demanded.

To her credit, she looked almost as confused as he felt.  “I’m not sure,” she said, concentrating hard.  “The vessel insisted we need protection, but I’m not finding any threat.”

Dean dropped his chin to his chest.  He was determined not to laugh again.  “Not… not that kind of...”  He gently put his hand over the blade, moving it to the nightstand beside the bed.  Then he scooped his jeans off the floor and pulled a condom from his wallet.  “There’s no threat.”  He waved the little foil packet in front of her eyes.  “Right, vessel?”

The angel looked puzzled.  “I don’t quite follow, but the two of you seem to have an understanding.”  Dean couldn’t help but smile, but he turned away before he cracked up.  Without meaning to, he glanced over at the other bed, and the still form that lay there.  She gave him a look of concern.

Dean shook his head.  “Isn’t this a little weird for you?  I mean, I’ve haven’t always had my privacy, you know, with Sammy always around, but…” he trailed off.

“You are aroused the thought of having an audience.”  It was not a question.  “But not just any audience.”  She looked pointedly toward Jimmy’s body, then back at Dean.  Her eyes grew wider.

Dean swallowed hard.  The naked lady on the bed was making him feel exposed.  He was already half-wilted from the scare with the angel blade, and this wasn’t helping.

She blinked, then seemed to shake herself.  “Oh, alright then,” she said, her voice different now, a bit higher.  Her eyes found Dean.  “Get over here, you.”  He didn’t wait to be told twice.  She took the condom from his hand and unwrapped it.  “My name’s Michelle, by the way.”  Dean stared blankly.  She offered him a flirty smile, looking much more like the women he was used to.  “The angel got a little nervous, so I’m in charge.  For now.”  Even her eyes seemed softer.

“This is you?” Dean asked, his voice breaking a little as she cupped him in her hand.

“My body, my brain,” she answered, squeezing him firmly.

“And you’re fine with this whole… arrangement,” he gasped.

Michelle bit her lip.  “I’m more than fine with it.”  She glanced down.  “Ooh, there you go,” she smirked, then rolled the condom on for him.  “Let’s do this.”

Dean couldn’t even begin to wrap his mind around the situation, but he was determined not to let that stop him.  He lowered them both to the bed and hurriedly pushed himself inside her, sighing with relief.

“Yeah,” she moaned, as he pulled out slowly and thrust in again.  She wrapped a leg around his back, arching up against him.  She seemed so different now, Dean found he couldn’t look at her.  He turned away and found himself looking at the abandoned form of Jimmy Novak.  He thrust into the body beneath him, trying to ignore any thoughts of worry for the missing Cas.

Michelle cried out suddenly, “wait!”  Dean froze.  Her body relaxed a little, then her piercing blue eyes focused on his face.  “Dean,” she said.

His pulse sped up.  The angel was back; there was no doubt in his mind.  “Is this okay?” he asked gently.  The muscles in his back twitched as he tried not to move.

She nodded.

Dean began a slow rhythm, not looking away this time.  Every sensation seemed heightened.  The feeling scared him a little, but he didn’t dare look away.  When one particular motion caused her to moan, he felt his throat clench up and his eyes start to burn.   _Don’t be such a girl_ , he chastised himself.   _What kind of pussy cries during sex?  Suck it up, man._  He kissed her again, mostly just for an excuse to close his eyes.

A hand on his chest gave him pause.  “Dean,” she rasped.  “There is something I would like to try.”  Before he could wonder, she had rolled him over so she was now on top.

He found himself grinning.  “Damn,” he chuckled.  He felt a little dizzy; he was definitely tipsy now.  The smile left his face as she started to move.  “Ohhh, damn,” he groaned.  He let his hands come to rest on her thighs as she rode him.  He let his eyes wander over her body, muscles rippling under her soft, tan skin.  She was intensely focused.  When she let out a startled gasp, he lifted a hand to her shoulder.  “What is it?” he murmured.

“I’m starting to feel strange.”

“Do you want to stop?”  Her eyes grew wide as she quickly shook her head, no.  Dean smiled a little.  “I see.  Don’t fight it, just do what feels good.”  He sank down into the bed a little, ready to enjoy the grand finale.

This time she was the one to look away.  “Dean, I’m afraid I haven’t been completely truthful.”  She didn’t stop moving.

Dean gave her a confused look, but it was hard to focus.  “Is Cas alright?”

“Yes ...ahhh.”  The angel’s mouth dropped open a little, her breath growing faster as she rolled her hips.  “He… he didn’t go anywhere.”

Baffled, Dean glanced over at the body on the other bed.  It still lay exactly where it had been since he entered the room.  “What?  He’s still here?  Where?”  His beer-soaked brain couldn’t seem to piece it all together.

She didn’t give answer, just moaned as she rode him harder.  “Dean.”  He circled his hips up against hers.  He knew they were both ticking closer to the top of that rollercoaster hill.  The angel slid her palm up his arm, running her fingers over the vivid scar of a handprint.  She met his gaze again, her brows pushed together.  “Dean?”

 _Impossible_ , his thoughts screamed.  He looked deep into those vivid eyes.  “Cas?”

She pressed her hand into the print, and that’s when the orgasm took him.  His head jerked back as pleasure shivered through his body.  He bucked under her as he came, squeezing his fingers into her thighs.  “Shut your eyes,” she cried out.  He thought they were shut.  A hand clapped over his eyelids.  White-hot light shot out from her like a blast wave, too bright even with her hand blocking his vision.  Her body shuddered on top of him.  He gasped, still blind against the palm of her hand, as he started to come back down. The last thing he remembered was her kissing him as she collapsed against his chest.


End file.
